


if i was your boyfriend

by countthestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, M/M, allusions to racism/homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/pseuds/countthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's an up-and-coming R&B musician. Niall's a uni student. It's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i was your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend'
> 
> More detailed notes about this at the end, but note that I took a lot of the material for this fic from the boys' actual twitters.

**[September]**

 

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Liam ! you gotta come t America bro, it’s a right laugh ! Weathers lovely everyday. Got me burnt like a lobster hahaha ! Been in the studio loads already, so sick. My mate cal says im the best coffee boy they’ve ever had ! He’s gona let me use the equipment next week for a class project. Can’t wait ! Gona be a big time producer before you know it payno!

Off t bed now! Chat later ! Give Louis my love xx

\-- Nialler

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Nialllllll mate yu’ve got to update ur email address. Da pimp is here????? Don’t you have a school email. I can’t believe ur goin to be in Cali for a whole yearrrrrrrrrr. What’ll me n lou do without you???? Louis wants to kno if youve met anyone famuos yet. He says “Justin beiber doesn’t count” (but I totally think he does count :)))))))))) have you met jay-z or Kanye or any cool rappers/ tell meeeeeeeeee everything lol

Love you lotssss mate :)

PS. Louis says hiiiii

PPS. Niall I can’t believe you’ve abandoned us. You’re no mate of mine.

PPS. nialll that was Louis he’s kidding aha he’s been in a proper strop since you left

PPPS. Have not.

PPPPS. liarrrrrr

PPPPPS. Miss you. I guess.

PPPPPPPPPS. Told you soooo :))))

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [nhoran@lacm.edu](mailto:nhoran@lacm.edu)

What the hell I never use email ! gona get a phone here so I can text you lot soon. International rates are ridiculous ! hahah I’m only goin t be here until may and I’ll be back in London for Christmas. So dramatic ! haven’t met anyone really famous yet, but I did meet a guy at starbucks who made justin’s coffee once ! Meetin loads of cool people so far. Making lots of connections ! There’s a dj here who knows grimmy, small world innit? He’s a bit weird but I like him !

Hahaha Louis ! miss you both loads. Skype soon?

\-- Nialler

 

 

***

 **  
Harry Styles** @hair_style Sept 19  
With my pal @kilamniaz in the studio. Sick vibes. Yes.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Sept 19  
RT “@hair_style With my pal @kilamniaz in the studio. Sick vibes. Yes.” :D

 

***

 

 **ZARRY TWEETS HAVE TEEN GIRLS (AND US) SWOONING  
** _Is a collaboration between MTV’s Best New Artist nominee, R &B sensation Zayn Malik and British heartthrob, DJ Harry Styles on the horizon?_

Zayn Malik took the music world by storm last year after dropping his first studio album (and insanely hot video for hit single “10 Planes”) to critical acclaim. Making even more waves than his famous high notes, however, is his infamous relationship with eccentric but undeniably hot socialite-turned-DJ Harry Styles. Both lads are originally from the UK, but have found irrefutable success across the pond. They’ve been spotted together at award shows, after parties, and even “intimate” lunches, spawning rumors that the two are more than ‘just friends’… (click here to read the rest of the article)

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , September 20th, 2014

 

***

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Sep 23, 2:09pm**  
leemo ! unbelievable talent in the studio ! my mate zayn is smashing it !!

 

 **Fr: Liam Payne  
Sep 23, 3:45pm**  
niallll. Pls tell me ur not talkin bout zayn malike. NIALLLLLL.

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Sep 23, 4:01pm**  
why dya know him?? he’s so sick bro !!

 

 **Fr: Liam Payne  
Sep 23, 4:03pm**  
HE’S THE NEXT KANYEEEEEEE NIALL OMG DO YOU KNOW ZAYN MALIK NIALL

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Sep 23, 6:52pm**  
Best internship ever ! we’re getting curry now ! can’t believe it !

 

 

 

**[October]**

**TROUBLED SINGER ZAYN MALIK IN ANOTHER BRAWL**

Zayn Malik, last year’s nominee for MTV’s Best New Artist, has made waves again after pictures surfaced of an alleged bar fight between the singer and a disgruntled fan. Malik was seen leaving an elite LA night club, sporting a bloody lip and surly pout (Read More…)

\- Excerpt from _The Mirror_ , October 11th, 2014

 

***

 

 **KIIS FM** : So, Zayn, can we – can we talk about the fight [laughs]  
 **Zayn Malik** : [laughs] Can we – wasn’t that a banned question? No, I mean –  
 **KFM** : It’s all right, it’s all right.  
 **ZM** : No, no, it’s – plenty of speculation, right? Gonna – people are gonna talk, if you ask me or not.  
 **KFM** : So are you able to talk about it?  
 **ZM** : I can – [unintelligible] – yeah, I can just say. I’m not pro-violence, I don’t condone fighting, but –  
 **KFM** : But you fought anyway [laughs]  
 **ZM** : [coughs] Right. If you’re going to – when someone insults you, throws slurs at you – that’s not a fan. That’s someone looking for a reaction, you know? And I’m not going to – I’m sorry to give a reaction, but I’m not going to tolerate that, so--”  
 **KFM** : So it was self-defense?  
 **ZM** : [forced laughter] Sure. Defense of character, maybe.

\- Radio Interview with KIIS FM, LA, October 15th, 2014

 

***

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Niall. I have hacked Liam’s email because he is inept. Zayn Malik?? Has our dear Niall captured the heart of _R &B sensation_ _and residential hottie Zayn Malik_? Are you having threesomes with the fit DJ Harry Styles? I hear the girls are going wild for his curls.

\- Louis

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Louis ya need your own email mate ! hahaha me n Zayn are just mates, dunno what you’re on about. Actually, been meaning t skype you n liam. Like, objectively speaking, drunk blowies between mates are fine right? Not because of Zayn. I’m just askin.

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

NAIL FILE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE SUCKED ZAYN MALIK’S DICK !! SKYPE ME IMMEDIATELY. LIAM’S HERE TOO.

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

:(

 

***

 

 **  
zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Oct 17  
The reason i don’t tweet as much as i use to, is because I’m sick of all the useless opinion and hate that I get daily

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Oct 17  
@kilamniaz with those cheekbones? Sorry mate, you know it’s all bullshit.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Oct 17  
RT “@hair_style @kilamniaz with those cheekbones? Sorry mate, you know it’s all bullshit.”

 

*******

 

**FAN SHOUTED HOMOPHOBIC SLUR AT ZAYN MALIK?**

A recently posted video of up-and-coming R&B musician Zayn Malik showcases the moments before his infamous brawl in early October. Malik, 21, can be witnessed leaving a popular night club with his entourage (including noted DJ Harry Styles and an unknown blonde man) when a “fan” begins shouting homophobic slurs at the star and his companions, eventually prompting Malik to turn and respond... (Read More)

-  Except from the _Daily Mail_ , October 20th, 2014

 

***

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Oct 22, 9:12pm**  
Niall bro sry about the all the shitty press

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Oct 22, 9:17pm**  
No worries mate ! totally cool. Sorry you had t fight that prick. its shite !

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Oct 22, 9:20pm**  
had to defend ur honor didn’t i? :) x

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Oct 22, 9:22pm  
** hahaha ! big love bro

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Oct 22, 9:27pm**  
ur the best :) chill later? x

 

 

 

**[November]**

 

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Nov 6 **  
**@nandosniall is a deeejaaay , sum tunes in this car tonight love ya bro !!

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Nov 6  
@kilamniaz Are you replacing me zayn? I thought I was your favorite DJ.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Nov 6 **  
**@hair_style oh shut up, like ur not in the car with us :D

 

***

 

 **DOES ZAYN MALIK HAVE A NEW FLAME?**  
[ _Image: Zayn Malik leaving a club with DJ Harry Styles and Uni Student Niall Horan_ ]

Sorry Zarry fans, but it looks like there’s a new man in Zayn’s life. Last week, Zayn tweeted _“@nandosniall is a deeejaaay , sum tunes in this car tonight love ya bro !!”,_ sparking a flurry of speculation and even a jealous response from Harry. It didn’t take long for Zayn’s legions of fans to identify the new man as Niall Horan, 21, a student at the Los Angeles College of Music. But don’t worry – it doesn’t look like Zayn’s replacing his favorite DJ. All three members of the good-looking trio were spotted leaving a club together last night. Zayn’s never confirmed or denied the rumors that he and Harry are an item, but fans have speculated that…  ( click here to read the rest of the article)

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , November 9th, 2014

 

***

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Nov 15, 3:21am**  
lian in so drubk

  
 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Nov 15, 3:21am**  
dirnk drunk !!

  
 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Nov 15, 3:37am**  
i djbt kniw what t di i ljke hin

  
 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Nov 15, 3:46am**  
liam wjat di i do???  


 **Fr: Liam Payne  
Nov 15, 4:18am**  
nialllllll are u okay mate. Drink some water!!!!  


 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Nov 15, 2:56pm**  
never let me drink tequila ! Worst hangover ever !

 

***

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Nov 22  
Lads @kilamniaz @nandosniall instagram.com/p/dZwMRoMyOn/

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Nov 22  
RT “@hair_style Lads @kilamniaz @nandosniall instagram.com/p/dZwMRoMyOn/”

 

 **Niall Horan** @nandosniall  Nov 22  
RT “@hair_style Lads @kilamniaz @nandosniall instagram.com/p/dZwMRoMyOn/” such a good laugh !

 

***

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [ louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

I’m sorry mate but it’s time for an intervention. You’re out here canoodling with fit boys and getting drunk and what do I have? Nothing !! Come home immediately. Liam keeps trying to get me to run with him.

\- Louis x

 

To: [louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:louistomlinson07@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Hahaha Louis ! miss you so much bro ! Can’t wait t see you and liam next month. Did I tell you Harry’s coming t London too?  We can have a lads night ! Be a right laugh !

\-- Nialler

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [ louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

I guess you’ll be forgiven if you bring me a fit DJ. What about your fit singer then? Going to bring Zayn home to meet us? :)

 

To: [louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:louistomlinson07@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Zayn’s the best ! Love him ! We’re mostly just mates though. It’s complicated. Don’t know what he’s doing for Christmas haha !

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [ louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Niall what do you mean it’s complicated?? You don’t do complicated !! Have you been keeping blowjob secrets from me??? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION !!

 

 

 

**[December]**

 

 

 **NICK GRIMSHAW** : You have to do call or delete now. Let’s do the scroll thing. You scroll through the phone and when I shout stop, you either have to call them or delete their number.  
 **HARRY STYLES** : [laughs] Okay.  
 **NG** : Okay we’re scrolling, we’re scrolling, scrolling – okay, stop. Who’ve you got?  
 **HS** : [muffled laugh] I’ve got – it’s Zayn Malik.  
 **NG** : You can’t delete Zayn! Oh, what should we – what should Harry say?  
 **MATT FINCHAM** : [unintelligible]  
 **NG** : [laughs] Yes! Harry, tell him – say your phones been hacked and pictures were leaked.  
 **HS** : [laughs] Pictures of me or him?  
 **NG** : Do you have pictures of him? Are they – Harry Styles, do you have intimate pictures of Zayn Malik?  
 **HS** : No!  
 **NG** : [laughs] Sure, sure. Okay, call him and say -  
 **HS** : Yeah, say my phone was hacked. Okay. [muffled laugh]  
[phone ringing]  
 **ZAYN MALIK** : ‘lo?  
 **HS** : Zayn, mate. I’ve got – something happened.  
 **ZM** : Ya all right?  
 **HS** : Yeah, no, I – my phone was hacked. Someone’s got – they’ve got all my pictures.  
 **ZM** : [unintelligible]  
 **NG** : [muffled laughter]  
 **HS** : It’s bad, Zayn. They’ve got pictures, pictures of--  
 **ZM** : Your cock?  
 **NG** : [laughs]  
 **HS** : [snorting noise] Oh my god.  
 **ZM** : You’re with Grimmy aren’t ya?  
 **NG** : [laughs] He’s sharp, isn’t he?  
 **ZM** : [muffled laugh] All Harry’s nudes are in his sent folder.  
 **HS** : Heyyyy!  
 **MF** : Sent to Zayn, are they?  
 **NG** : [laughs]

\- _Call or Delete_ with Radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw, December 6 th, 2014

 

***

**ZAYN MALIK LEAKS HARRY STYLES NUDES**

Sources report that R&B Singer/Song-writer Zayn Malik leaked nude photos of his on-again-off-again boyfriend, DJ Harry Styles. Neither has commented on the photos, which are allegedly of Styles, 20. No faces are visible in any of the leaked pics, but sources say there is a distinctive tattoo visible (Read More…)

\- Excerpt from _The Sun_ , December 8th, 2014

 

***

 

 **  
zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Dec 9  
lol what a joke. don’t believe everything u hear

 **  
  
Harry Styles** @hair_style Dec 9  
Does everyone collectively dislike beetroots? I feel like they do.

 

 **nick grimshaw** @grimmy Dec 9  
@hair_style you are literally embroiled in a nude scandal and you’re tweeting about beetroots??? ☐☐☐☐

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Dec 9  
@grimmy Solid choice on the prawn emoji.

 

 

***

 

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Dec 10, 11:33pm**  
i didnt leak any nudes. those pics arent even of harry.

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Dec 10, 11:37pm**  
don’t believe everything i hear, do i ? anyway thought it was all a call or delete prank

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Dec 10, 11:46pm**  
it was. u listened to call or delete ?

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Dec 10, 11:48pm  
** yeah bro ! was a serious laugh !

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Dec 10, 11:56pm  
** happy it made you smile :)

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Dec 11, 12:01pm  
** Yes Zayn. Love u bro !

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Dec 11, 12:16am  
** abt the other thing

**Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Dec 11, 12:18am  
** what other thing ???

**Fr: Zayn Malik  
Dec 11, 12:23am  
** harry’s not my boyfriend. we've never dated. just so u know.

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Dec 11, 12:28am  
** okay ?? I wouldn’t have hooked up w you if I thought u were w harry. Anyway abt t crash ! goodnight z !

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Dec 11, 12:31am  
** night xx

***

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Dec 21  
Sick night out in London with @nandosniall and crew instagram.com/p/gPMFeTMyKe/

 

 **Niall Horan** @nandosniall  Dec 21  
@hair_style great laugh ! miss @kilamniazthough !

 

***

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
Dec 22, 3:48am**  
Pinch me Niall. I can’t believe we just partied with Harry Styles !!

 

 **To: Louis Tomlinson  
Dec 22, 3:56am**  
Believe it ! you n liam have t come t LA this spring ! be so sick !!

 

 

 

**[January]**

 

 

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Miss you n Louis already ! Harry wants you both t come t LA sometime. Don’t tell lou, but harry thinks he’s fit hahaha ! I’m takin more classes this semester, gona be crazy. Lots of time in the studio too ! One of the studio execs told me that if they have an opening in the spring, they might hire me on as a paid employee ! Unbelievable !

Love LA, but miss home so much. Dunno if I could live here !

\-- Nialler

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Omggggggg niall that’s AMAZIN u shuld totally take the job!!! It’s ur DREAM COME TRUEEEEEEEE!!!! I think fjkladjklk,

NIALL. THIS IS LOUIS NOW. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY THINKS I’M FIT? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SECRETS? I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I’M NOT ABOVE BLACKMAIL !!

Sorryyyyyy niall Louis is gone now I locked him in the bahtroom :)))))))) he wont stop bangin on teh door so I have to goooo. Love ya mate!!!!!!

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Hahahahahaha ! love you too payno !

 

***

**ZAYN MALIK ANNOUNCES SOPHOMORE ALBUM, SUMMER TOUR**

MTV’s Best New Artist nominee Zayn Malik is making a bid to establish himself as a force to be reckoned with in the R&B world, announcing earlier today that he’s releasing his second studio album this spring and scheduling a promotional tour during the summer of 2015. Malik’s self-titled debut EP rocked the music world last year with his single “10 Planes” reaching Number 1 on the charts… (Read More)

\- Excerpt from _Billboard_ , January 7th, 2015

 

***

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Jan 7  
excited to announce the new album will be released this spring !! stay tuned for more news…

 

 **OMGHJ ZAYN THANK YUOU!!** @zarry4lyfe Jan 7  
@kilamniaz omg zayn pls tell me that the songs @hair_style helped produce will be on the album pls zayn i am begging!!!

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Jan 7  
@zarry4lyfe ;) aha x

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Jan 7  
@kilamniaz Time to celebrate. @nandosniall you in?

**Niall Horan** @nandosniall  Jan 7  
@hair_style  Deffo ! Gona do it big ! @kilamniaz is smashing it !

 

 

***

 **To: Louis Tomlinson  
Jan 8, 2:37am  
** how many drunk blowjobs can u give someone before u have t talk about it

**Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
Jan 8, 2:45am**  
One. Two tops. Niall are you and Zayn still hooking up ? I thought you were just mates !

 

 **To: Louis Tomlinson  
Jan 8, 2:52am**  
its still complicated

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
Jan 8, 2:57am  
** oh niall :(

 

***

 

_Dear Niall,_

_Enclosed in this extremely thoughtful care package you will find a mix tape (it’s a CD, technically, but I think mix CD sounds stupid.) I’ve taken the liberty of transcribing the track list for your convenience. I expect you to listen to every song, preferably on repeat, as each one was chosen carefully by myself to represent your feelings._

_1\. Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift_

_2\. Love Story – Taylor Swift_

_3\. You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift_

_4\. I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift_

_5\. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift_

_6\. That Should Be Me – Justin Bieber_

_Love,_

_Louis_

 

 

 

**[February]**

**ZARRIALL GALLERY  
**  
The name smashes are getting out of control, but we just can’t let this three-way bromance go. Click through to see the gallery of pictures of Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and Uni Student Niall Horan out and about in LA… ( click here to read the rest of the article)

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , February 3rd, 2015

 

***

 

 **MTV** : You’ve written most of the material for your sophomore album _Through the Dark_ yourself?  
 **ZAYN MALIK** : Yeah. It’s a really, you know, autobiographical album.  
 **MTV** : So did a lot of the song-writing material come from personal experience?  
 **ZM** : Definitely. A lot of it, it’s – learning to deal with the fame, like, the lifestyle, trying to stay grounded through all of it.  
 **MTV** : No love songs then? [laughs]  
 **ZM** : [laughs] No, I mean – yeah there’s a few love songs! I’m not, like – not the next Taylor Swift, or anything, but –  
 **MTV** : [laughs] Not a lot of bitter break-ups?  
 **ZM** : Nah. [coughs]. I mean, I think Taylor is hugely talented. My mate Niall is a huge fan, actually. [laughs]  
 **MTV** : Speaking of mates, can you confirm or deny that DJ Harry Styles had a hand in producing some of the songs for this album?  
 **ZM** : Have the – have the writing credits not been released? Yeah, I can confirm – Harry produced a few of the tracks, helped a bit with writing a few, as well.  
 **MTV** : So will this album be Drake meets Mumford then?  
 **ZM** : [laughs] No, no – I absolutely put my foot down at banjos. Sorry, Haz, but that’s not the sound I’m going for!

\- Excerpt from an interview with MTV, February 17th, 2015

 

***

 

 **Fr: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:15am**  
here ur a big taylor swifttttttttt fan :)))))

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:36**  
I’m goin t kill Louis !!

 

 **Fr: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:39am  
** I told him the mix needed mor justinnnn

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:42am  
** you knew and didn’t stop him ?? uncool !

**Fr: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:45am  
** niallllllll :( howd zayn find it neway

**Sent to: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:48am  
** came over a few weeks ago n saw it on my dresser

**Fr: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:51am  
** in ur room???? r things still compilcated

 

 **Sent to: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:55am**  
Kind of ? I dunno. Liam I think I might be in love with him ??

 

 **Fr: Liam Payne  
Feb 20, 10:56am  
** im calling louisssss. Were skyping.

 

***

 **Niall Horan** @nandosniall Feb 27  
Chilled evening!

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Feb 27  
RT “@nandosniall Chilled evening!” im proper relaxin bro !

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Feb 27  
@kilamniaz @nandosniallI see how it is. Too much Banjo to invite me?

 

 **Niall Horan** @nandosniall Feb 27  
@hair_style@kilamniaz hahaha Harry ! come over n bring us some food !

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Feb 27  
@kilamniaz @nandosniall I feel used.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Feb 27  
@hair_style @nandosniall we want curry :D

 

 

 

**[March]**

 

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
Mar 3, 9:33pm**  
Niall have you talked to Zayn yet ??

 

 **Sent to: Louis Tomlinson  
Mar 3, 9:47pm**  
talk t him all the time, don’t I ?

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
Mar 3, 9:49**  
you know what I mean niall ! I’m serious, I can feel you pining from London.

 

 **Sent to: Louis Tomlinson  
Mar 3, 9:54**  
if I talk t him, dya promise never t send me a mix tape again ?

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
Mar 3, 9:55**  
Deal.

 

 

***

 

**ZAYN MALIK ANNOUNCES FIRST SINGLE “YOU & I”**

Get ready, world. Zayn’s first single off his sophomore album will be released next week and it’s already generated a huge buzz. The music video premiere date hasn’t yet been announced, but Zayn was spotted several weeks ago filming just outside of LA. We’ve included pics from the shoot – looks like this video could be even hotter than “10 Planes” … (click here to read the rest of the article)

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , March 5th, 2015

***

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Mar 11  
hows every1 likin you & i? :) x

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Mar 11  
@kilamniaz Could use more banjos.

**zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Mar 11  
RT “@hair_style @kilamniaz Could use more banjos.” aha Harrys got jokes !

 

***

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Mar 11, 7:13pm**  
zayn bro the song sounds amazin! such a tuuune !

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Mar 12, 12:34am**  
thanks bro ! means a lot xx

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Mar 12, 12:42am**  
we should celebrate ! want t get a pint or something tomorrow?

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Mar 12, 1:07am**  
sorry niall its super busy right now with promo ! raincheck ? x

 

***

[ **video:** Zayn Malik - You & I]  
  
 **ZaynMalikVEVO**  
Published on Mar 22, 2015

Pre-order the You & I single bundle now! iTunes: [http://smarturl.it/1DYouAndIPreOrder?...](http://smarturl.it/1DYouAndIPreOrder?IQID=ve)  
Taken from the album Through the Dark out May 2015!   
Music video by Zayn Malik performing You & I. (C) 2015.

 

 **biebergurl7823**  
omg he’s soooo hot  
(repy)

 **malikmezayn33**  
how it is even legal for his FACE to LOOK LIKE THAT  
(reply)

 **flowerchild78375**  
im dying. his tattoos!!!!!!!!!!  
(reply)

 

***

 **Hot 105.9** : Your new video has received a lot of attention.  
 **ZAYN MALIK** : Yeah, it’s been – we’ve gotten a really good reception. Fans are incredible.  
 **H** : Especially the teen fans, right? Think we’ve got – yeah, a breakdown of the viewers’ demographics. [hands Zayn sheet]  
 **ZM** : Sure, yeah. Lot of younger fans. [shrugs]  
 **H** : Female fans, too.  
 **ZM** : Yeah, I never understood – people act like it’s a bad thing, having teen girls as fans? I’ve got a sold-out tour coming up, so – [laughs]. Teen girls are incredible fans. Very dedicated.  
 **H** : But your music isn’t really marketed towards teen girls, is it? Were you hoping to tap into an older crowd with this album?  
 **ZM** : [coughs] Don’t think it matters? Sure, like, I want to reach a larger audience, but I definitely want teen girls to be a part of that audience.  
 **H** : [laughs] Even if they’re only fans because of your face?  
 **ZM** : Um. I mean, they come to concerts, I hear ‘em singing along to the music, so – think it’s for more than my face.

\- Radio Interview with Hot 105.9, LA, March 28th, 2014

 

***

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Mar 30, 9:02**  
its more than ur face !!  
  


 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Mar 30, 11:37pm**  
wanna get lunch tomorrow ? could use a laugh !

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Mar 30, 11:42pm**  
Yes !!!

 

 

 

**[April]**

 

 

 

**ZAYN MALIK DATING COLLEGE STUDENT?**

Zayn Malik, R&B singer/song-writer who has been reportedly linked with DJ Harry Styles on and off for the past year, was spotted yesterday having a private lunch with college student Niall Horan, 21. Sources close to Malik say the two have grown close over the past few months and have been secretly dating since February. “They’re incredibly close,” the source says. “Finish each other’s sentences and everything. It’s adorable! They’ve been keeping it on the down low, though, because Zayn’s ex Harry Styles is massively jealous. Zayn’s trying to avoid negative press until his album is released next month.” (Read More…)

\- Excerpt from _The Sun_ , April 1st, 2014

 

***

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Apr 1  
Don't know why people always have to get brave ? Mind your own business :)

  
  
 **callie** @harrysleftdimple Apr 1  
@kilamniaz its just an april fools joke chill out.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Apr 1  
@harrysleftdimple ok??

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Apr 1  
@kilamniaz @harrysleftdimple It’s no joke. I’m massively jealous.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Apr 1  
@hair_style @harrysleftdimple don’t be jealous babe. U know ur curly hair just does it 4 me x

 

***

**ZARRY OR ZIALL?**   
_It’s a battle of the ships! You do you think Zayn should be dating?_

Yesterday, rumors surfaced that Zayn Malik has been secretly dating uni student Niall Horan since February. Zayn posted a vague twitter status that most fans believe was a response to the allegations. Apparently Harry Styles thought so too, because he was quick to respond with his own tweet – about how massively jealous he is! … (click here to read the rest of the article)

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , April 2nd, 2015

***

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:07am**  
Niall im sorry about the shit press ! such bullshit

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:16am**  
why do I feel like you’ve said that before??

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:20am**  
guess its 1 of the many perks of being mates with a celebrity

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:23am**  
why don’t u just deny the rumors? Ur not dating me or harry but you never say anything?

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:36am**  
its my private life, u know? dont like putting everything out there. i should get to keep something to myself. besides we’re kind of. its different, me n u.

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:37am**  
but if u want me to deny the rumors, i will bro. no reason u should get dragged into my mess

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:43am**  
don’t be an idiot malik ! your mess is my mess, for better or for worse

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:46am**  
marriage vows niall ?? :)

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
Apr 3, 12:47am**  
Hahahaha !

 

***

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Apr 3  
“your mess is my mess, for better or for worse” xx

 

 **Niall Horan** @nandosniall Apr 3  
RT “@kilamniaz ‘your mess is my mess, for better or for worse’ xx”

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style Apr 3  
@kilamniaz Deep, bro.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz Apr 3  
@hair_style aha :) x

 

 

***

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [ louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Niall what the hell is going on ?!?! Are you and Zayn dating?? Is Harry massively jealous? Are you guys having wild threesomes? In the words of my EX-best friend “TALK T ME!!”

 

To: [louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:louistomlinson07@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Ur ex best friend huh?? Don’t think I should tell you anything !

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [ louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

I am not fucking around here Niall. Don’t make me sick Harry on you.

 

To: [louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:louistomlinson07@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Hahaha ! His curls are lethal ! Sorry t disappoint mate, but me n zayn aren’t dating. Can’t believe the rumors !

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [ louistomlinson07@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

For the love of god, why not ?? YOU’RE THE WORST. YOU PROMISED TO TALK TO HIM!!!

 

 

 

**[May]**

**zaynmalik** @kilamniaz May 5  
nervous! Album is available on itunes tomorrow, hope every1 likes it !

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style May 5  
@kilamniaz You’re gonna smash it. I’ve preordered 5 copies already.

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz May 5  
RT “@hair_style @kilamniaz You’re gonna smash it. I’ve preordered 5 copies already.” Love ya bro !

 

***

**“ZAYN MALIK’S SOPHOMORE ALBUM _THROUGH THE DARK_ PROVES HE’S MORE THAN A FLASH IN THE PAN”**

\- USA Today

**“5 OUT OF 5 STARS”**

\- Rolling Stone

**“ZAYN MALIK DELIVERS ON HIS SECOND ALBUM WITH THE INCREDIBLE VOCALS THAT FIRST PUT HIM ON THE MAP”**

\- Daily News

 

***

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
May 8, 8:21pm**  
congrats bro ! seen the headlines ! lets get a pint when u got time !

 

 **Fr: Zayn Malik  
May 8, 10:22pm**  
got time now. u busy?

 

 **Sent to: Zayn Malik  
May 8, 10:28**  
lets go !!

 

***

 **May 9, 2015 – Missed Calls (3)**  
  
Niall Horan 3:47am  
Niall Horan 3:39am  
Niall Horan 3:37am

 **Voicemail (1)  
[Press 1 to play]: ** Leeeeeeeeeyum! [laughter] This call is gonna be so expensive, oh my god, but [muffled] c’n you – tell Louis, tell ‘im I talked ‘t Zayn ‘nd we talked ‘nd.  I love him Liam, ya know? It’s [hiccup]. He likes me too [muffled laughter]. We’re gonna – gonna give it a go. Proper boyfriends! Shh, its – don’ wanna tell the press, but [unintelligible] [click]. **  
  
**

***

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz May 9  
lets give em something to talk about x

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style May 9  
@kilamniaz So mysterious.

 

***

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:02am**  
NIALL WHAT THE HELL. GET ON SKYPE.

 

 **Sent To: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:33**  
Sorry im at the studio ! very hungover

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:34**  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL NIALL. I HEARD THE VOICEMAIL YOU LEFT LIAM.

 

 **Sent To: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:37**  
oh fuck what did I say ?

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:38**  
ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT DATING ZAYN !!

 

 **Sent To: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:43**  
:D !

 

 **Fr: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:44**  
I’m getting on a plane and I’m coming to LA and I’m going to murder you.

 

 **Sent To: Louis Tomlinson  
May 9, 10:51**  
my boyfriend zayn’s gonna be awfully upset

 

***

 **ZIALL IS REAL!**  
[ _Image: Zayn Malik holding hands with Uni Student Niall Horan in LA_ ]

We’re screaming. Are you screaming? Earlier today, paparazzi snapped pictures of Zayn out in LA with rumored boyfriend Niall Horan. Their usual chaperone, DJ Harry Styles, was nowhere to be found, and the two took advantage of their “alone time,” holding hands and being generally adorable. If you’re ready for an overload of feels, click through the gallery… (click here to read the rest of the article)

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , May 15th, 2015

 

 

***

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Nialllll omgggg me n lou went to tescos yeterday and guess what we saw????? U AND ZAYN ON THE COVER OF A MAGAZINEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  Was jus a little pic in the corner but we boughut it anywayyyy. Louis pretended to vomit lol but I saw his phone backgrounnnd and it’s a pic of u two. Hes like a proud daddy!!

Love u and miss you nialler !!

 

To: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)  
From: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)

Hahaha what ! that is insane. You and Louis need t visit me in LA ! Gona be lonely this summer with Zayn on tour. Might get t go with him for a bit if the studio will let me take off ! Been busy revising for finals, but I’m officially done now. Gona get a pint t celebrate ! Will pour one out for you n Louis xx

\-- Nialler

 

To: [da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com](mailto:da_pimp_is_here@hotmail.com)  
From: [bigpayno93@gmail.com](mailto:bigpayno93@gmail.com)

Congrats mateeeee knew u culd do it!! Me n louis are lookin up plane tix now. can’t wait to see u !! can zayn introduce us to any cool rappers? Does he knowwwww jay-z???

 

 

 

**[June]**

 

 **zaynmalik** @kilamniaz June 16  
Sometimes just the sound of someone’s voice can make you happy :D x

 

 **Niall Horan** @nandosniall June 16  
RT “@kilamniaz Sometimes just the sound of someone’s voice can make you happy :D x” xxxx

 

 **Harry Styles** @hair_style June 16  
@kilamniaz @nandosniall Aww.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fic was hugely inspired by olavidalo’s [Dark Room Love Balloon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641381), which is a much better take on epistolary fic than my attempt. I used a very similar structure/social media types (epistolary is a bit limiting that way), but I’m hoping there are enough differences to set this fic apart.
> 
> 2\. Zayn’s twitter handle (kilamniaz) is taken from his Instagram account; Niall’s email (da_pimp_is_here) was also his actual email. Pretty sure I’ve seen people call Harry “hair style” on tumblr so I can’t take credit for that either. Grimmy and his twitter handle play themselves.
> 
> 3\. Real tweets from the boys I used/modified (I also combed their twitters for a lot of their frequently used phrases, so if something looks familiar, it probably is):  
> \--The reason i don’t tweet as much as i use to, is because I’m sick of all the useless opinion and hate that I get daily  
> \--is a deeejaaay , sum tunes in this car tonight love ya bro !!  
> \--Don't know why people always have to get brave ? Mind your own business :)  
> \--Does everyone collectively dislike beetroots? I feel like they do.  
> \--Chilled evening!  
> \--U know ur curly hair just does it 4 me x  
> \--Sometimes just the sound of someone's voice can make you happy :D x
> 
> 4\. All the Instagram links work (though the pictures aren’t necessarily relevant to the story)
> 
> 5\. The title of Zayn’s 2nd album and single are taken from Midnight Memories. In this AU, the video for “You & I” had a universally positive reaction (and much more Zayn).


End file.
